Unexpected Wizards
by Lady Iola
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Luna, Draco, Neville, Severus, Remus and Sirius are the only wizards left. The Valar gives them a second chance in Middle-Earth. Pairings: Thorin x Bilbo x Harry, Dwalin x Neville, Nori x Luna, Ron x Hermione, Fred x Bofur x George, Bard x Severus, Sirius x Beorn x Remus, Fili x Ori, Kili x Tauriel, Legolas x Draco.
1. New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or The Hobbit characters.

* * *

New Beginning:

Blood covered the battlefield with bodies scattered everywhere. Ten figures stood gathered in the center of it all. They held each other as they cried for those they have lost. The land was ashen and barren. The trees scorched black and dark clouds hanging above.

The two older figures stood protectively over the younger ones. Trying to protect them from something that wasn't there. One had long greasy pitch black hair, a crooked nose and black robes covered in blood. The other one had short honey brown hair, worn robes and a scar covered face.

A young man stood hugging a young blonde woman as they cried. The woman had long curly blonde hair and wore radish earrings. The man had blonde curls and was a bit chubby. Next to them were three young men that looked to be related. They all had fiery red hair, but two looked identical while the other one looked younger. With them was a young woman with bushy brown hair.

In front of them was another pair of young men. One had platinum shoulder length hair while the other had messy black hair and the scar of a lightning bolt on his forehead. The messy haired man pulled himself together and turned to the others.

"We cannot stay here." He said softly, making the others look at him. "There is nothing left here for us. We are all that is left of the wizarding world." He continued. The bushy haired woman wiped away her tears and composed herself. "You're right Harry. We cannot stay here."

"But where do we go?" The young red head man asked. "The veil of death." Harry murmured, making the others look at him in shock. "No Harry. You cannot mean that?" The bushy haired woman asked desperately. "What else is there Hermione? The wizarding world is dead. What other option is there than to join them?" Hermione looked away, staring at the bodies surrounding them.

"I agree with Harry." The red head said, his brothers agreeing as well. Soon everybody agreed including Hermione. They shared sad smiles before apparition to the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries. Harry took a deep breath before stepping into the veil. The others hesitantly followed.

At first all they could see was darkness and then all of the sudden it faded until they stood in a grant hall. "Do not worry wizards." A voice said. The voice seemed to be both male and female, young and old, quiet yet loud. "No harm will come to you." They calmed instantly as an aspiration appeared before them. They were unable to make out the figure's appearance.

"We are the Valar and we have seen your lives, the good and bad, the friendships and betrayals. We have decided to give you a second chance." The voice said soothingly. "Someone has been waiting for you to join him." The voice said as another figure appeared and this one they could make out.

"Sirius?" Both Remus and Harry asked in disbelieve. Sirius grinned at them roguishly. Remus was the first to react by running up to Sirius and pulling him into a kiss. "I've missed you Remus." Sirius whispered as they pulled apart.

"We will be sending you to a new world. This world is home to men, elves, dwarves and hobbits. You will be reborn to the race best suited to you." The Valar explained.

"How will we know who each other is?" Hermione, always the smart one, asked. "You will know once you lay eyes on each other." Hermione nodded with satisfaction. "What about our magic? Will we be able to keep it?" Remus asked next.

"Your magic is part of you. To remove it would kill you instantly." The Valar explained. Harry looked at his friends and family to see if they agreed. Their eyes were filled with new hope and they quickly agreed. "We'll do it." Harry told the Valar with confidence.

"Before we let you go there is some things you must know. You will not remember your past until you've reached your maturity. You will not be able to die of old age. Your mates will live as long as you live, but they will be able to die if fatally injured. You will know when you find your mates.

"You will be able to do wandless magic without any trouble and will be gifted an animagus form." The Valar continued to explain. Harry nodded. "We're ready." "Close your eyes." They followed the Valar's instructions and closed their eyes. Slowly they became drowsy and soon began falling asleep.

On the same year at the Shire, Hobbiton three siblings were gifted with a child. Bungo and Belladonna Baggins had a son called Bilbo Baggins. Gorbadoc and Mirabella Brandybuck had a son called Neville Brandybuck. Hildigrim and Rosa Took had a daughter called Luna Took.

Not far from the Shire in the Blue Mountains two twin boys were born to Arthur and Maili, called Fred and George and twenty years later another boy was born to them called Ron.

In Rivendell two elflings were born. One was born to Enelya and Feanaro and he was called Hadrian. A little girl named Hermione was born to Ireth and Finrod.

In Mirkwood a boy named Draco was born the same year as prince Legolas to Nessa and Lenwe.

In Laketown, the same year as Bard was born, a little boy called Severus was born to Tobias and Eileen.

Born in Edoras, Rohan to Orion and Berta was a little boy called Sirius. Not far from Rohan in Minas Tirith, Gondor a little boy called Remus was born to Hope and Lyall.

The Valar kept an eye on the wizards as they grew up and knew that they will be able to change the future for the better. They had a lot of obstacles before them, but if they worked together they will be able to over come them.


	2. The first Meeting

Here is a link for how Luna looks: art/Luna-Took-Lovegood-510578647

How Neville looks: art/Neville-Brandybuck-Longbottom-510580172

* * *

The First Meeting.

Luna skipped down the road with Neville following her. She had long curly hair that reached mid back and wore her signature radish earrings. She wore a blue vine underdress with a yellow checkered dress that was laced in the front. Like hobbits she was barefoot and carried a basket full of all kinds of ingredients for food.

Neville wore a light green vine patterned long sleeved shirt with a dark green vest and light brown trousers. Like Luna he was barefoot and was carrying a basket full of fruits and vegetables.

They were on their way to visit their favorite cousin, Bilbo Baggins. On their way to Bag End they past a man with a grey cloak, scarf and pointy hat. "Evening Mister Gandalf." Luna greeted dreamily. "Good evening Miss Took, Mr. Brandybuck." Gandalf returned without stopping.

"Must be busy." Neville said shrugging and they continued on their way. Once they reached Bag End Neville politely knocked on the door and waited for Bilbo to open the door. They sensed a little magic and looked down to find a dwarven ruin carved into the door with magic. "Strange." Neville said with Luna humming in agreement.

The door opened and they were greeted with the site of Bilbo getting ready to speak. He paused before smiling at them. He quickly pulled them into a hug. "I'm glad to see you Luna, Neville. The strangest thing happened to me." Bilbo said as he ushered them in. "Oh, what's that?" Luna asked curiously. "Gandalf the grey asked me to go on an adventure."

"Well that's not strange. I would love to go on an adventure." Luna said, trying to get Bilbo to admit that he wants to go on an adventure. "Come on Bilbo don't you want to go on an adventure?" Luna asked cheerfully. "I know I want to." Neville said, agreeing with Luna. Bilbo finally cracked and agreed. "I do, but it's not expected of a Baggins. It's not respectful."

"Since when do you care about what other hobbits think? The three of us has Took blood. Don't you think it's time to live up to that name?" Luna said, trying to get Bilbo to feel guilty. Bilbo nodded guiltily and Luna smiled brightly at him.

"That settles it. If Gandalf comes back and asks you to go on an adventure you say yes and we'll come with you." Luna said with finality. Neville chuckled at Bilbo's dismayed face. Luna just gave him a smug smile before making her way to the kitchen with Bilbo and Neville following her.

They started making dinner. Bilbo happily accepted the fruits and vegetables that they brought him. They made all kinds of food and desserts. Once they were done they realized that they had made too much for three hobbits to eat. "How did we make this much food?" Bilbo asked, shocked. Luna gave a secretive smile and the two knew that she knew something they didn't. Bilbo knew about their past and friends. They couldn't keep any secrets from their favorite cousin once they remembered.

That made him also know that Luna had small flashes of the future. "You know something don't you?" Bilbo asked her with suspicion. "Maybe." Luna said innocently. Bilbo huffed before taking a seat. "Let's eat." Neville and Luna both followed Bilbo's lead and sat down. They began eating their food when the bell rang. Luna gave a secretive smile before getting up and heading to the door.

Neville and Bilbo shared a confused look before getting up and following. Once they opened the door they found a large dwarf standing before them. The dwarf was very intimidating with a bald head covered in tattoos and two axes strapped to his back with a dark green cloak. "Dwalin at your service." The dwarf said bowing.

"Luna Took at your service." Luna said with a curtsy. Neville took her lead. "Neville Brandybuck at your service." Neville said giving a little bow. The dwarf turned to Bilbo who was frozen to the spot. Luna elbowed him, snapping him out from his daze. "Bilbo Baggins at your service." He said before hesitantly bowing. The dwarf stomped past them. Bilbo held out his hand to stop the dwarf. "Do we know each other?"

The dwarf gave him a look as if he was stupid. "No." He said gruffly. "Where is it lady? Is it down here?" Dwalin asked as he took off his coat. Before Bilbo could say anything Luna answered. "Supper is this way. Follow me." Luna said as Neville took the dwarf's coat. Their fingers brushed making Neville flush. He instantly knew that this was his mate. He quickly hanged up the coat as Dwalin followed Luna to the kitchen.

Dwalin froze in the doorway, making Bilbo and Neville run into his back. "How is there so much food?" Dwalin asked, shocked. "We're hobbits. We love eating and making lots of food." Luna explained. "Well are you going to eat it?" Luna asked when Dwalin made no move to eat the food. Dwalin broke out of his daze and sat down and began eating.

A few minutes later the bell rang again. "That'll be the door." Dwalin said with a smirk. Luna opened the door to be greeted with the sight of an old dwarf with a long white beard that split at the end. "Balin at your service." He said before bowing. "Luna Took at yours." Luna said with a curtsy. "Supper is this way. Dwalin is waiting." Luna said before Balin could speak, making the dwarf blink in surprise, but he followed her to the kitchen.

Balin like his brother paused in the doorway to take in the sight of all the food covering the whole kitchen. "Oh ho, evening brother." Balin greeted once he recovered from his shock. "By my beard. You've grown wider and shorted since we last met." Dwalin said cheekily. "Wider not shorter." Balin retorted. Balin took a seat next to Dwalin and began eating.

Neville took a seat near Dwalin and flushed when Dwalin looked his way, making the dwarf straiten and smirk slightly in his direction. Luna took a seat next to Neville and Bilbo hesitantly took a seat next to her. It didn't take long before they heard twin knocks on the front door. Bilbo sighed wearily before getting up to answer the door.


	3. A Warm Welcome

Here's a link for how Fred, George and Ron looks: art/Fred-George-and-Ron-Weasley-510719599

* * *

A Warm Welcome.

When Bilbo opened the door it was to find two young dwarves standing on his doorstep. One has long blonde hair with a few braids. His mustache was braided on both sides and his beard was short. The other one had long dark hair with a few braids and not a lot of facial hair. They had one thing in common and that was their ocean blue eyes.

"Fili," The blonde said. "And Kili," The brunette said. "At your service." They said together before bowing. "You must be Mister Boggins." Kili said smiling. That snapped Bilbo out of his shock. "No you can't come in. You've come to the wrong house." Bilbo said closing the door. Kili quickly stopped the door before it could fully close. "What? Has it been cancelled?" Kili asked. "What? No one told us." Fili said as he looked between Kili and Bilbo.

"Cancelled? No nothings been cancelled." Bilbo said confused. Fili and Kili instantly cheered up. "That's a relief." Kili said as he pushed Bilbo out of the way. Fili followed by swaggering inside. They paused when they saw Luna and Neville standing in the middle of the lobby. "Good evening my Lady." Kili said as he took Luna's hand and kissed it. Fili rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

For Luna's part she took it in stride and smiled at the dwarf. "I like him. You should keep him Bilbo." Luna said as Kili let go. Kili pouted at being treated like an animal while Fili laughed at his expense. Neville took their weapons and placed them on a side table in the hall. Luna led the two dwarves to the kitchen where Dwalin and Balin was waiting. Once the dwarves greeted each other and began eating the hobbits left the room as the bell went off again. "No. No. No." Bilbo said with despair.

"Bilbo take a deep breath and calm down." Luna said as she grabbed him by the shoulders. Bilbo followed her instructions and breathed in and out until he calmed. Once he was calm they headed to the front door to let in the dwarves. When he opened the door a bundle of dwarves tumbled in. Behind the heap of dwarves stood Gandalf and three other dwarves. He heard a sharp intake of breath and looked next to him to see both Luna and Neville in shock and tearing up.

He followed their gaze to the three dwarves standing next to Gandalf and knew that they were some of their friends that were reborn. Luna couldn't hold it in anymore and ran over the other dwarves, making them groan in pain, with a squeal and barreled into the three dwarves. "Fred! George! Ron!" Neville followed her, but stepped over the other dwarves than on them.

The three dwarves incased the two hobbits in a group hug. Once they pulled apart and turned to the others they found the dwarves staring at them in shock and confusion while Bilbo stood beaming at them and Gandalf stared at them with curiosity. "How do you know each other?" Bofur was the first one to ask. "We traveled around." Fred said innocently, making the dwarves even more surprised.

"Bilbo come over here. I want to introduce you to our friends." Luna said, waiving him over. Bilbo quickly walked over and stood in front of the three dwarves. "This is Ron." She said pointing to a dwarf with long red hair, a beard braided into one long braid and a mustache braided like Fili's. "At your service." Ron said bowing. "That's Fred." Neville said pointing to one of the twins. He had short red hair and a mustache slightly pointed at the ends. He had a long beard that was pulled through two beads that was slightly apart.

"At your service." Fred said before bowing. "And this is George." Luna said pointing to the last twin. He had short red hair like Fred, but a short mustache and medium length beard that went from ear to ear. "At your service." George said as he bowed. "Bilbo Baggins at yours." Bilbo returned. "I've heard so much of you from Luna and Neville."

The three turned to look at Luna and Neville in surprise. "What? He's our favorite cousin." Luna explained shrugging. Fred and George snorted while Ron just shook his head in amusement. Someone cleared their throat and they turned back to the dwarves. "We would like to introduce you to the others." Balin said. Two dwarves stepped forward. "That's Gloin," Balin began and pointed to a red headed dwarf with an elaborately braided beard. "And his brother Oin." He said pointing to a dwarf with mostly white hair and an ear trumped. Both dwarves bowed at them.

Three other dwarves stepped forward. "That's Dori," Balin continued pointing to a dwarf that had silver hair that was elaborately braided around his head. "Nori," He pointed to a red headed dwarf whose hair was braided into three peaks with his eyebrows braided in. "And Ori." He said pointing to the last dwarf of the three. Ori was the youngest of the three and had red hair that was cut into a bowl shape.

Another pair of three dwarves stepped forward. "Bofur," Balin said pointing to a dwarf that's hair was braided into three braids with the side braids sticking up at the sides and a funny hat. "Bombur," He said pointing to a round dwarf that was a bit bald on the top and had a braid that was looped from one side to the other.

"And Bifur." The last dwarf had an axe stuck in his forehead and had salt and pepper hair. The three bowed with Bofur smiling. Luna instantly knew that Nori was hers and she was Nori's. She also loved the mischief in his eyes and couldn't wait to get to know him better.

Fred and George couldn't take their eyes off of Bofur. It was like love at first sight. What attracted them the mostly to him was his smile. There was just something so childlike about him when he smiled. They knew that they would protect him to the end of the world.

After the introductions Luna quickly ushered them into the kitchen so they could fill their tummies. The dwarves were shocked at all the food covering the surfaces, but happily began digging in.


	4. Meeting Thorin Oakenshield

Meeting Thorin Oakenshield.

Bilbo's stomach turned with slight guilt when he saw how fast they were eating. They were eating as if this was their first meal in a long time and he wanted to chase them away. Bilbo, Neville, Luna and Gandalf joined the dwarves and tucked in. While they were eating Gandalf made a head count to see if everyone was there.

"It appears we're one dwarf short." "He's just late is all. He traveled north to a meeting with our kin. He will come." Dwalin reassured, continuing to eat and drink his ale. Neville sat closer to Dwalin than he would with anyone except Luna and Bilbo.

The dwarves started frowning food at Bombur to catch in his mouth, making Bilbo cringe. Fili got on the table and started handing out ale to those who wanted it. The dwarves started downing their ale at the same time. The hobbits were surprised at how fast the dwarves downed the ale and Bilbo wondered how good they would do against a hobbit. Soon everyone migrated to the parlor where Bilbo started fussing over his things that the dwarves were messing with. Gandalf asked Bilbo what the matter was and Bilbo began scolding him.

"What's the matter? You brought fifteen dwarrows to my home without telling me. What are they doing in my house?" Bilbo scolded. Gandalf smiled sheepishly at him. "I think their quit a merry gathering." Bilbo didn't look impressed at Gandalf's words. "You just have to get use to them." Gandalf finally stated. "I know I'll get use to them, but look at the state of my house. There's mud trodden on the carpet. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done to the bathroom. They all but destroyed the plumbing I don't understand what they're doing in my house." Bilbo finished his rant.

Ori hesitantly walked up to Bilbo. "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" "Here you go Ori, give it to me." Fili interrupted before Bilbo could say anything. He took the plate and threw it at Kili who caught it and then threw it at Bifur who stood at the sink. As if on cue everybody began throwing plates and cups.

The other dwarves sitting at the table began using the knife and forks as instruments. "Can you not do that? You'll blunt them." "Oooh. You hear that lads he says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur said with a hint of sarcasm. The other dwarves laughed and then they began singing.

Blunt the knives and bend the forks!  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates.

Cut the cloth and thread the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if any are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Bilbo ran after the plates and cups being thrown around. When they were done Bilbo rushed into the kitchen to find the table covered in clean dishes. The dwarves laughed at Bilbo's expression. Bilbo could do nothing but stare at the clean dishes and laughing dwarves in astonishment.

The laughing stopped abruptly when there was a loud knock on the door. "He's here." Gandalf said mysteriously. Bilbo, Luna and Neville quickly rushed to open the door and was surprised at who they found.

The dwarf had dark hair with a touch of silver at the temple. He had a regal look about him that pulled everybody's attention. "Gandalf." He said as he turned to them. "I thought you said this place was easy to find. I lost my way twice." He said as he stepped inside and took off his coat. "I wouldn't have found it at all if it wasn't for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Bilbo said, upset as he walked towards the door. Gandalf quickly closed the door before Bilbo could see the mark. "There is a mark. I put it there myself." Gandalf said sheepishly as Bilbo looked at him in disbelief. "Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin handed over his coat to Kili as he laid eyes on the hobbit.

"So, this is the hobbit." He said as he stood in front of Bilbo. Bilbo felt unconvertible with those icy blue eyes trained on him. "So tell me Mister Baggins have you done any fighting? Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked as he walked around Bilbo, studying him. "Well I do have some skill in conkers if you must know. I don't see why it's relevant." Bilbo said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said smirking. The others burst out laughing. Thorin turned around and was surprised to find Luna standing behind him. "Hard times lay before you Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. This quest can turn out either good or bad, but beware the lust of gold." Luna said with glassed over eyes.

Everybody stood shocked at her words except for Bilbo, Neville, Fred, George and Ron. Once Luna's eyes cleared she smiled at Thorin and skipped towards the kitchen. "I would listen to her if I was you. She's always right." Neville said as he passed Thorin, pulling Bilbo after him. After the dwarves snapped out of their shock they followed the hobbits to the kitchen.


	5. Learning About the Quest

Here's a link to the floor plan of Bag End: floor-plan-of-bag-end-parchment-art-print/

* * *

Learning About the Quest.

Balin and Dwalin tried to find out if the dwarves from the Iron Hills would join them, but was disappointed to find out that they were alone on this quest. "Can we please have some more light?" Gandalf asked the hobbits. "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, through woodlands and wastelands lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf said as he pulled out a folded paper and unfolded it on the table to reveal a map. Bilbo peaked past Gandalf. "The lonely mountain." Bilbo read out loud.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time." Gloin said, making the others groan. "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the barrens of Yor return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end." Oin began explaining. Bilbo froze at the word beast.

"What beast?" Bilbo asked. "Well that will be a reference to Smaug the terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur began explaining. "Air born fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals." The more Bofur spoke the more Bilbo grew uncomfortable.

"Yes I know what a dragon is." All of the sudden Ori jumped up and went on about how he's not afraid of the dragon. "The task would be hard enough with an army behind us, but we're numbered just fifteen." Balin said, trying to make them see the truth. "Not fifteen of the best nor brightest." The dwarves began objecting at being called dumb.

"We may be few in number, but we are fighters. All of us. To the last dwarf." Fili said, trying to cheer them up. "And you're forgetting we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili said.

"Well no I-I wouldn't say-" Gandalf began saying, but was interrupted by Dori. "How many then?" "What?" Gandalf asked surprised. "Well how many dragons have you killed?" Dori elaborated. Luna let out a chuckle at Gandalf's expense. All the dwarves turned to look at Gandalf expectantly. Gandalf choked on the smoke from his pipe and then all of the sudden the dwarves began arguing.

"Enough." Thorin said loudly and the dwarves quickly quieted down. "If we have read these signs do you not think others would have read them too?" The dwarves sat deathly quiet at Thorin's words. "Rumors began to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering. Waiting the risk. Perhaps the vast welf of our people lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours or do we seas this chance to take back Erebor?" The dwarves cheered at Thorin's words.

They began talking about how there is no way into the mountain and that's when Gandalf revealed a key that once belonged to Thorin's father Train. Gandalf then explained to them how the ruins explained that there is a hidden door. Gandalf then told them that the clues to where the door was, was hidden on the map and how he didn't have the skill to read it.

They then found out that the dwarves would need a burglar. "Hm. A good one too. An expert I would imagine." Bilbo said, unknowingly talking himself into a hole. "And are you?" One of the dwarves asked him. "Am I what?" Bilbo asked, confused. "He said he's an expert." Oin said, laughing. "Me? No. No. No. I'm not a burglar." Bilbo tried defending himself. "I haven't stolen a thing in my life." Luna and Neville snorted at his words.

"Now you know that's a lie Bilbo." Luna said, looking at him with amusement. "The wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said, looking at the hobbits. Neville shrank back in his chair and looked down. Luna glared at the dwarf, rubbing Neville's back in comfort. A brief flash of regret entered Dwalin's eyes before it was gone.

The dwarves began arguing again and the more it continued the more agitated Gandalf became. "Enough. If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is." Gandalf said, using his magic to cast shadows on the walls. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact they can past unseen by most if they choose and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage.

"You asked me to find the sixteenth member of this company and I've chosen Mister Baggins. There is a lot more to him than appearances suggest and he's got a great deal more to him other than any of you know. Including himself." Gandalf finished. Looking at Bilbo. "You must trust me on this." He said, looking Thorin in the eyes. "Very well. We'll do it your way." Thorin told Gandalf. "Give him the contract."

Bilbo tried protesting, but Luna gave him a look and he kept quiet. Balin handed Bilbo the contract and explained a little about it. Thorin took the contract and thrust it at Bilbo, who quickly took it. "Funeral arrangements?" He asked as he unfolded the contract and began reading. As Bilbo continued reading Thorin leaned over towards Gandalf.

"I can't guaranty his safety." "Understood." Gandalf said as he looked towards Bilbo. "Nor will I be responsible for his fate." Gandalf was stunned for a while before he spoke. "Agreed." "Incineration?" Bilbo asked them. "Oh aye. It will melt the flesh of your bones in a blink of an eye." Bofur explained unhelpfully. "Huh." Bilbo said, swallowing in slight fear. "You alright there lady?" Balin asked, concerned. "Yeah I'll be." Bilbo said, taking deep breaths. "I feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur said standing up. "I-I need air." Bilbo said holding a hand to his chest. "Flash of light, searing pain then poof your nothing but a pile of ash." Bofur continued unhelpfully. Ron shook his head at the dwarf's antics while Fred and George snickered in amusement. Bilbo stood still for a while trying to compose himself. "Nope." He said before fainting.

"Bilbo!" Luna yelled, running to the unconscious hobbit on the floor while the dwarves laughed. Luna walked angrily to the dwarf before slapping him in the face. Everybody stood stock still, staring at her in shock. "You will pay for this." She hissed angrily before she and Neville began trying to move Bilbo. Thorin gave in and took Bilbo from their arms and carried him to the parlor. He gently placed Bilbo in a chair and left the room to join the other dwarves.


	6. Song of the Lonely Mountain

Song of the Lonely Mountain.

"I'll be alright. Just let me sit quietly for a moment." Bilbo said, nursing a cup of tea. "You've been sitting quietly for far too long." Gandalf scolded. "Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young hobbit that was always running off in search of elves in the woods." Bilbo angrily got up from his chair. "They're important to me because my mother died and I was left alone!" Bilbo yelled, making Gandalf pause. "If it wasn't for Luna and Neville I wouldn't be here."

"The world isn't in your books and maps. It's out there." Gandalf said, pointing through the window to the outside. "I can't just run off into the blue-" "Yes you can." Luna cut him off. She and Neville stood in the doorway, looking at him with concern. "We have Took blood plus you promised me that the next time Gandalf asked you to go on an adventure you would say yes." Luna reminded him.

Bilbo and Luna had a staring match before Bilbo let out a sigh of defeat and looked away. "Fine. Fine. I'll go." Luna nodded in satisfaction. "And we'll be going with you." Luna said with finality. Gandalf opened his mouth to object, but closed it when Luna glared at him.

"Can you promise that I will come back?" Bilbo asked softly. Gandalf paused before answering. "No and if you do you won't be the same." "That's what I thought." Bilbo said sighing. "But since I promised Luna, I will go." Bilbo said as he stood up. He took the contract and headed towards his study. Once there he sat down at his desk and picked up a quill. He hesitated before signing the contract. Luna took it from his shacking hands and also signed it before handing it to Neville who also signed it.

Bilbo calmed down some once he knew that he wouldn't be alone and gave them a grateful smile. Luna returned the smile before she left the study with the contract in hand. Neville gave Bilbo a reassuring pat on the shoulder before also leaving the study so that Bilbo could pull himself together.

Luna walked up to where Thorin and Balin stood. Both looked up as she approached them with the contract. She handed it to Balin and threw Thorin a mysterious smile. Thorin stared at her suspiciously as Balin unfolded the contract. "Ah everything seems to be in order, but might I ask why you and Master Brandybuck has signed the contract as well, Miss Took.?" Balin asked curiously as Thorin ripped the contract from him to see for himself.

"There is no way we are leaving our favorite cousin and friends Fred, George and Ron with a bunch of dwarves we don't know." Luna said calmly as Thorin turned to glare at her. "One hobbit is enough. We don't need an extra two, especially if one of them is a woman." Thorin said with authority. "We are not asking for your promotion Thorin Oakenshield. You do not control us. We will got whether you like it or not." Luna said as she turned and left, leaving Thorin to scowl at her and Balin trying to talk some sense into him.

The dwarves gathered in the parlor with Luna and Neville following. Neville took a seat on one of the armchairs while Luna sat on the ground, leaning against his leg and closed her eyes. Neville rang his fingers through her hair as the dwarves began humming. Then Thorin, who was standing at the fireplace, began singing with the dwarves following.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_  
_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_  
_We must away, ere break of day_  
_To seek the pale enchanted gold._

_The dwarves of Yore made mighty spells,_  
_While hammers fell like ringing bells_  
_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_  
_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and elvish lord,_  
_There many a gleaming golden hoard._  
_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_  
_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung_  
_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_  
_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_  
_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the misty mountains cold_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns old_  
_We must away, ere break of day,_  
_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_  
_And harps of gold; where no man delves_  
_There lay they long, and many a song_  
_Was sung unheard by men or elves._

_The pines were roaring on the height,_  
_The winds were moaning in the night._  
_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_  
_The tress like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale_  
_And men looked up with faces pale;_  
_Then dragon's ire more fierce than fire_  
_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_  
_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._  
_They fled their hall to dying fall_  
_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

_Far over the misty mountains grim_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns dim_  
_We must away, ere break of day,_  
_To win our harps and gold from him!_

Luna hummed along as she began drifting asleep. Neville closed his eyes drowsily as he began falling asleep. Bilbo stood in the doorway, listening to them sing. The song steeled his heart and he knew that he would do anything to make sure these dwarves got their home back.

Bilbo walked to his room and nodded to Gandalf as he passed him. He climbed into bed and fell asleep to the dwarves singing voices. When the dwarves where done singing, Nori and Dwalin carried Luna and Neville to their rooms where the hobbits snuggled into their comforting beds.


	7. The Journey Begins

The Journey Begins.

"Bilbo? Bilbo wake up!" Luna said as she shook Bilbo, trying to wake him up. Bilbo groaned and stretched as he woke up. "Hurry up Bilbo! The dwarves are about to leave." Luna said with exasperation. Bilbo quickly shot up and promptly fell out of bed. Luna giggled at her cousin's prone form lying on the ground. Bilbo groaned in pain and slowly got up. "Well come on then. Neville and I have already packed everything we will need. Your bag is already packed as well and we left Bag End in the care of the Gamgees." Luna said as she ushered Bilbo to get dressed and then left the room to allow him to get ready.

Bilbo grumbled about bossy cousins as he got dressed. He left the room to find the dwarves scrambling around Bag End and Thorin barking out orders. "Good morning Bilbo." Bilbo looked over to see Gandalf staring at the dwarves with amusement. "Good morning Gandalf." Bilbo greeted back.

Neville walked over to Bilbo and handed him his pack. "Here you go Bilbo. Everything you will need is in here including your handkerchiefs." Neville said giving him a pointed look and making Bilbo flush in embarrassment. "Thank you Neville." Bilbo said gratefully. Luna walked over to them with George, Fred and Ron following.

"Come little hobbit. We're about to leave." George said teasingly. Fred and George burst out laughing when Bilbo pouted at them. "I'm not little." Bilbo grumbled, sulking. "Sure you are." Fred said, thumping the hobbit on the back and making Bilbo wince in slight pain. "We will take good care of you." George said as he and Fred wrapped their arms around the hobbit's shoulders and started dragging him outside.

Bilbo looked back at Luna desperately, but all she did was smile at him mischiefly. 'Traitor.' Bilbo mouthed at her making her giggle. "Let's go before those two break pore Bilbo." Neville said and they began making their way outside. The sun was just beginning to rise and everyone began getting their ponies ready. Bilbo stood in front of a pony and was eyeing it hesitantly.

"Come on Bilbo. She won't bite." Luna said as she and Neville mounted their ponies. Bilbo grumbled and warily mounted his pony. Immediately his nose began itching and he sneezed He quickly pulled out his handkerchief and held it over his nose, glowering down at the pony and glaring at Luna and Neville as they began snickering. "It's not funny." "To us it is my friend." Neville said with amusement.

As they rode out a hobbit tried to stop them. Mister Bilbo, Mister Brandybuck, Miss Took. Where are you off to?" The hobbit demanded. "I'm going on an adventure." Bilbo answered, riding past the hobbit. They continued on their way, ignoring the spluttering hobbit. Bilbo awkwardly rode on his pony. Soon they were leaving the boarders of the Shire and Bilbo knew there was no turning back now. "Stop being so stiff." Luna said as she rode next to Bilbo with Neville on his other side.

"I'm trying." Bilbo said grumpily. "Well you're not trying hard enough." Luna scolded. The dwarves began throwing pouches of coins at each other. "What's that about?" Bilbo asked curiously. "They took wages on whether or not you'll join the quest." Luna explained with a serein smile. "Most of them bet you wouldn't, but we knew better." Neville added.

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins before we reach the journeys end. You were born to the world in the hills and the small rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead." Gandalf said as they continued riding. They traveled far before making camp on the mountain side.

Bilbo tossed and turned unable to fall asleep before getting up. He walked to where the ponies stood and pulled out an apple before feeding it to his pony. All of the sudden a screech was heard and Bilbo froze. "What was that?" Bilbo asked as he walked over to Fili and Kili. "Orcs." Kili answered. Bilbo quickly ran over to them. "Orcs?" Bilbo asked frightened. Thorin snapped awake when he heard the word orcs. "Throat cutters. There will be dozens of them down there." Fili said, watching Bilbo's reaction.

Bilbo turned to them afraid. "The lower lands are crawling with them. They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quite. No screaming just lots of blood." When Bilbo turned away they smiled, trying to hold in their laughter. "You think that's funny?" Thorin asked walking up to them. "A night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked angrily. "We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said softly, feeling ashamed.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said, walking away. He stopped at the cliff, staring out into the night. Luna glared at Fili and Kili, making them shrink into themselves slightly while Neville walked up to Bilbo to try and calm him down. "Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin said as he walked up to them.

"After the dragon took the lonely mountain king Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria." Balin began explaining. "But our enemy had gotten there first. Moria had been taken by leagues of orcs lead by the most vile of all their race, Azog the defiler. The giant orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin." Balin said looking into space. Bilbo quickly stole a glance of Thorin. "He began by beheading the king." Balin said with remorse.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grieve. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him." Balin said before looking to where Thorin stood. "A young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor went, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the defiler learned that day that the line of Durin will not be so easily broken."

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast nor song that night. For our dead were beyond our count of grieve. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there was one who I could follow, there is one I could call king." The dwarves stood up as Thorin turned to them, looking at him in amazement and loyalty.

Thorin Walked past them and towards where Balin stood. "And the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked, looking at Balin but before he could say anything Thorin spoke. "He slinked back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago. Thorin said. Luna noticed the look Balin and Gandalf shared and knew that it wasn't true.


	8. Running Into Trolls

Running Into Trolls.

They soon reached an abandoned house that was destroyed. Thorin turned to them once they reached the top of the hill. "We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili look after the ponies." Thorin ordered, making both princes groan. "Oin, Gloin prepare a fire." Thorin ordered as he approached where Gandalf was standing, in the middle of the destroyed house. "I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf said as he turned to look at Thorin.

"We could make for the hidden valley." "I told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin said as he walked past Gandalf. "Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Gandalf said as he followed Thorin to a more secluded area. "We don't need their advice." Thorin said between clenched teeth. "We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help us? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the elves?" Thorin said. Gandalf said nothing, speechless. "Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father." "You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key to hold on to the past." Gandalf said. Thorin looked at him coolly. "I did not know they were yours to keep." Thorin spat.

Gandalf looked at him with disappointment before shaking his head and walking away. "Is everything alright Gandalf?" Bilbo asked Gandalf with concern as he walked by. "Where are you going?" "To seek the company of the only one around here who has any sense." Gandalf said as he stormed away. "Who's that?" Bilbo asked curiously. "Myself Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf said as he left the Company.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin ordered as he watched Gandalf leave. "Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked Balin. Balin didn't answer, but he looked unsure. It didn't take long before nighttime arrived. "He's been a long time." Bilbo said as he spaced. "Who?" Bofur asked, busy filling two bowls. "Gandalf." Bilbo said worriedly. "He's a wizard. He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor." Bofur said, handing two bowls of soup to Bilbo. "Take this to the lads."

Bilbo took the bowls and headed towards where Kili and Fili were watching the ponies. He walked up to them and handed them the bowls of soup, but paused when they didn't move to take it. They stood staring into space. "What's the matter?" Bilbo asked as he looked between Fili and Kili. "We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies." Kili said still staring out into the dark. "Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili said as he turned to look at Bilbo.

"We had twenty-one." Kili said. "Now there's nineteen." Fili said as they turned to look at the remaining ponies. "Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili said as they hurriedly walked by the ponies. "Well, that's not good. That is not good at all." Bilbo said as they came by an overturned tree. "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" "Uhh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it." Fili said nervously.

"Well, uh…look, some-something big uprooted these trees." Bilbo said, pointing to the uprooted trees. "That was our thinking." Kili said. "Something very big and possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo said softly with slight fear. Fili suddenly saw something in the distance. "Hey! There's a light." The three of them quietly ran through the forest towards the light Fili had seen. "Over here! Stay down." Fili said as they hid behind a log.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked them curiously. "Trolls." Kili spat. As Kili and Fili runs toward the fire Bilbo starts to follow, but turns back to grab the two bowls left on the log. Bilbo quickly hides behind a tree when a massive mountain troll walks past, carrying a pony under each arm. "He's got Martle and Minty." Bilbo hissed at them. "I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something." Fili and Kili quickly turned to him. "Yes; you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small." Kili told him.

"N-n-no-" Bilbo started saying, but Kili ignored him and continued on. "They'll never see you." Kili took one of the bowls from Bilbo. "No, no, no…" Bilbo said, holding up a finger. "It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you." Kili said. "If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl." Fili said as he took the other bowl from Bilbo and pushed Bilbo towards the fire.

Both quickly ran to where the other dwarves were, at the camp. When they burst into the camp site they quickly gathered everyone's attention. Both stood panting as the others gathered around them worriedly. "What is wrong?" Thorin demanded. That's when Luna noticed that Bilbo wasn't with them. "Where's Bilbo?" "Some mountain trolls stole our ponies and our burglar decided to take care of them." Kili gasped between breaths.

Luna's concerned expression turned to one of rage. She walked up to the two and grabbed them by the front of their tunics. "If anything happens to Bilbo I will make sure you die a slow and painful death." Luna hissed at them. "Did I make myself clear?" Kili and Fili nodded franticly and she let them go, storming past them with Neville, Fred, George and Ron following.

Once they reached the trolls' camp they found one of the trolls holding Bilbo upside down. Kili suddenly runs out of the bushes and cuts one of the trolls in the leg, making him howl and fall down. "Drop him!" Kili demands. "You what?" The troll holding Bilbo asked. "I said, drop him." Kili said taking on a defensive stand. The troll holding Bilbo throws him at Kili. Bilbo lands on Kili, knocking them both down. The rest of the Company charges out of the bushes yelling and brandishing their weapons.

They begin fighting trolls, hacking, slashing and hammering their legs. As the dwarves fight, Bilbo grabbed one of the trolls' knife and cuts the ropes, freeing the ponies. One of the trolls sees Bilbo doing this and grabs him. The dwarves stopped fighting when they see the trolls holding Bilbo by his arms and legs. "Bilbo!" Kili and Luna yelled, Kili rushing forward but was stopped by Thorin. "No!" "Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off." Thorin looks at Bilbo in frustration, then plants his sword in the ground. The others drop their swords and weapons as well.

The trolls started grabbing dwarves and threw them in sacks or tie them to a spit. Bilbo, Neville, Luna, George, Fred and Ron were also thrown into sacks with Thorin, Balin, Kili, Fili, Gloin, Oin and Bombur.

The dwarves in the sacks began wriggling around. Luna grumbled at being thrown into a sack. The trolls began discussing how they were going to cook the dwarves. Bilbo got an idea when one of the trolls said they don't fancy turning to stone when it's dawn. "Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo said as he got up and hopped a ways away from the others. "Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning. Luna realized that Bilbo was stalling for time and turned to look at Neville, Fred, George and Ron. They shared a look.

As Bilbo stalled for time the five of them began sifting forms. Luna changed forms to a snowy white rabbit, Neville a badger, Fred a red fox, George a lynx and Ron a lion. Ron let out a roar, startling Bilbo, the trolls and the dwarves. They gaped at the animals that stood in the place of the two hobbits and three dwarves. Ron let out another roar and the five of them charged the three trolls, attacking and distracting the trolls from the dwarves.

Gandalf appeared on top of a large rock above the clearing. "The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf said, gaining the attention of the trolls. Luna and the others turned back when Gandalf arrived. Gandalf striked the rock with his staff, splitting the rock in half. Within moments the trolls were turned into stone.


End file.
